<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For The Old Times’ Sake by Silence_burns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732296">For The Old Times’ Sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns'>Silence_burns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Melancholy, and an inn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a housekeeper and is loudly singing classic rock next door to TFW. Dean gets convinced to at least check it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For The Old Times’ Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The impala’s engine died as Dean pulled over on the motel’s parking lot. It was already late at night, so there was no one to be seen around. The only illumination was offered by two lanterns and a few windows on the ground floor of the building. The neighbourhood was near silent and it was a pleasant feeling to just breathe the crisp, fresh air, not thinking about any case or other problems that surround a hunter’s life. The Winchesters were on their way for a while now, but they had no case to pick up, so this time could be considered a vacation, of course if such a word existed in their vocabulary.</p>
<p>Sam stretched with a loud groan. After spending the past couple of hours in the car, the brothers were sore and tired and all they could think of was a nice, warm bed.</p>
<p>“Good night, honey,” Dean whispered, walking past the impala, lightly tracing a finger across the smooth door with affection.</p>
<p>“You know that’s not healthy, right?” Sam chuckled, catching up with his brother at the motel’s door.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Sammy. You’ll never understand the true love.”</p>
<p>The door creaked open and they entered the motel’s reception. The dim light of a few lamps was lightening up the walls that were painted a warm, pleasant color. Although it was late, someone was checking something on the old computer behind the counter. When they approached, a woman raised her head, putting on a kind smile. She looked tired, but still tried to do her best to act professional.</p>
<p>“Welcome. How can I help you?” she greeted them warmly, moving her eyes between the Winchesters.</p>
<p>“Two beds,” Sam said, pulling out his wallet.</p>
<p>“And breakfast in the morning,” Dean added with a wink that reddened your cheeks and made your smile a bit wider.</p>
<p>“Maybe more appropriate would be dinner? Breakfast will be served in a few hours,” you explained, trying to contain your laughter when a morbid look crossed Dean’s face after the idea of waking up again in less than five hours hit him with full force.</p>
<p>“Anything you offer,” he replied slyly though and you chuckled lightly, filling in the form.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything, used to Dean’s flirts. You gave him the bill and the keys after a moment.</p>
<p>“Room 28. Have a good night,” you wished them, quickly coming back to your work when you heard some easily identifiable steps behind your back. Your mood dropped, but you didn’t let it show on the outside.</p>
<p>The Winchesters headed to the stairs when they saw an old woman in a tight, ravenous dress and a corset. The strict look on her face became even more displeased when her eyes landed on your head.</p>
<p>“Did you finally finish?” she muttered almost indistinctly. She probably had some problems with her teeth, but you always imagined her speaking through gritted teeth which she couldn’t open anymore, which was very accurate feeling once you got to know her, the owner of the motel you worked in.</p>
<p>“Almost. I only have to fill the incomes for today, because…”</p>
<p>“Lazy as always!” she exclaimed theatrically, turning around on her high heels and going back to wherever she came from.</p>
<p>You sighed lightly, not saying anything. You needed this job, even though you wished to be literally anywhere else most of the time. The only good thing about this place was your salary and that as a housekeeper you didn’t have to work with her all the time.</p>
<p>The Winchesters had unintentionally eavesdropped in on your conversation, but didn’t interrupt, only exchanging knowing looks with each other before heading to their room. The motel wasn’t big or fancy, but it made up with its cleanliness and neatness.</p>
<p>Dean hummed with content after nuzzling in his bed.</p>
<p>“If they have apple pie too, I’m staying here forever,” he mutter half-asleep.</p>
<p>Sam snorted, lying down after checking the door. He didn’t answer, already hearing the quiet snoring coming from his brother’s direction.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A second cup of coffee only two hours after getting up was a beautiful way of starting the day, just as well as cleaning up after the messy kids who apparently couldn’t even eat properly. Which wouldn’t be such a problem, if their parents would at least <em>try</em> not to leave all that behind them before checking out of the motel. Was it really that hard to throw out the litter from the table or remove the ketchup stain from the floor and the wall with a simple wipe? And you certainly didn’t want to know what the stains on the bedclothes were made of. That was a truly lovely beginning of an even more beautiful day. The next two rooms were waiting for you to clean and you were pretty sure you would be able to finish them at the same time as you had to spent in that one. But well, there was nothing you could do about some people’s manners, so there was no actual point in getting upset over it.</p>
<p>You sighed, pulling out your headphones, but you only used one, just in case the owner would decide to visit you. At least she was walking loudly, so you could hear easily. For a brief moment you just stood in an empty room, feeling the very well-known music soothing your anger. You breathed deeply, opening your eyes again. You had a lot of work to do, so you’d better hurry to not have to stay up late as you had to the day before.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam was an early riser and the polar opposite of Dean in that respect. At the time Dean was fidgeting on his bed, not ready to start the day yet, Sam had already managed to have a look at the motel, its bar and check some news on the internet.</p>
<p>On any other day when they didn’t have any case to work on, he would let Dean sleep however long he wanted to, because they usually didn’t have much time to sleep, but this was not an average day, at least not entirely.</p>
<p>With a wide grin, he nudged Dean with his feet, not letting him drift back to sleep. Dean muttered some obscenities, trying to push him over lazily, but Sam was relentless.</p>
<p>“You really wanna wake up now,” Sam said, not stopping.</p>
<p>“I really wanna kill you right now.”</p>
<p>“You can do that later, now move your ass.”</p>
<p>“But why…?” Dean yawned loudly, almost breaking his jaw, tiredly sitting up, still covered in the blanket. He rubbed his face, half-heartedly getting rid of the colorful scraps of a dream.</p>
<p>“Just go to the corridor. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”</p>
<p>Dean squinted his eyes suspiciously, not sure if he was ready to have his trust tested at this hour. Well, technically it was already the middle of the day, but it changed things only a little. Sam, on the other hand, looked unusually proud and that raised another wave of suspicions from Dean, but at this point, he was too woken up to fall back asleep that easily, so he could do whatever Sam wanted as well.</p>
<p>He got up with a grave look on his face, reserved exclusively for his brother, and moved to the door.</p>
<p>He looked out carefully, just in case it was a very childish prank, but didn’t spot anything unusual. Just the empty hallway, the row of doors… And the most beautiful cover of classic rock he has ever heard.</p>
<p>Sam chuckled from his bed, noticing the sudden change in Dean’s attitude, but Dean didn’t hear him. All he could think of were those high notes, pulling on something deep inside of his riddled with rock heart.</p>
<p>He moved to the slightly ajar door and pushed it open slowly. The voice was somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t connect it with the right person until he laid eyes on you, completely taken-aback.</p>
<p>You noticed him only after finishing the song and the pillows.</p>
<p>It was the most awkward moment in the past couple of months of your life and you could feel your whole face burning red. You finally cleared your throat, turning off the music.</p>
<p>“I… thought I wouldn’t wake anyone up,” you awkwardly tried to explain yourself, mentally berating yourself for singing aloud at work even though you knew you shouldn’t.</p>
<p>“You didn’t, but even if you did, it would be the most unbelievable morning in my life,” Dean uttered with pure awe on his face. “That was <em>incredible</em>, girl! Who taught you to sing? You sound like you’ve been doing it since birth.”</p>
<p>“No one, actually…” you said, surprised by his reaction and excitement. “It just… kind of happened…”</p>
<p>That was the moment Dean’s stomach decided to remind him about the hour.</p>
<p>“Would you, uh… Would you like to show me the bar?” he asked, brushing a hand through his hair and casting his gaze downward. “And have a couple of drinks sometime later maybe…?”</p>
<p>This day was definitely beautiful.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The evening was the cherry on top – a few drinks in the presence of fantastic company could work wonders on your mood, usually upset by the constant grumbling of the old lady you worked for. Besides, the music playing in the bar you’d chosen, was unusually pleasant. So pleasant in fact, that you started to suspect Dean had something to do with it.</p>
<p>“You should totally leave that place,” Dean said, handing you another fancy drink.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I really like this town. It’s really peaceful most of the time, especially the suburbs where I live. But there is not much to do, so it wouldn’t be that easy to just find another job. It’s a small town, Dean, you must have noticed it.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, but with your voice, you wouldn’t have to look far for something bigger than cleaning bedrooms,” he winked at you, making you laugh when you remembered that morning.</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy, I don’t like singing in front of people, it makes me lose my voice and forget the lyrics. And, just for now, I’m actually quite happy with my life. It’s been pretty rough in the past few years, but I…”</p>
<p>Your eyes grew wide, when you abandoned the sentence in the middle, noticing the man who just entered the bar. For a time-stuck moment you felt the air froze in the room.</p>
<p>“Hello, darling,” the infamous king of Hell greeted you briefly, moving in between you and Dean. “We have to talk. Now,” he said in a completely different tine to him.</p>
<p>“Wait a second – do you two…” Dean’s eyes drifted between you and Crowley.</p>
<p>“Go, Dean. I’ll wait here,” you said with an encouraging smile. Smiling has suddenly become very hard to keep doing.</p>
<p>He reluctantly stood up, sending you a surprised look over Crowley’s shoulder. You could clearly see his thoughts from his face. The same ones were in your own head, rushing one over another. Dean knew Crowley. And from the way they talked in the corner of the bar, they must have been in touch for quite a while, not only as regular human and non-human beings. Crowley didn’t care about humans that much to pop out of nowhere and demand a talk. You’ve been pretty sure Dean wasn’t one of his demons, so the only logical answer was that he was a hunter. But why would a hunter and the King of Hell be that close?</p>
<p>You were lost in your thoughts when Dean came back to you. Crowley was nowhere to be seen and it   relieved you a bit. But only a bit.</p>
<p>“Had fun?” you asked more grumpily than you intended. Dean let out a growl, not pleased with how the events took place.</p>
<p>“Not really. It’s an old friend, but we’re not really close…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to lie. I know what he is.”</p>
<p>Dean stared at you with disbelief. He definitely wasn’t prepared to find someone from the supernatural part of the world in a place like this, but the truth was, neither were you.</p>
<p>An awkward silence descended upon you. The bartender asked you if you wanted a refill, but you couldn’t imagine drinking any more. Dean finished his drink in one gulp.</p>
<p>“So, you’re a hunter?” he asked, trying to sound cool with it, but you could see through his light tone.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>You didn’t know what to say. In your lifetime you’ve met too many hunters to be happy when seeing another one. No one decided to become a hunter out of the blue – each and every time something must have happened in their lives to change it and make them question the world they had been living in till that day. Most of the time it was a tragedy and you couldn’t forget about that easily. Life of a hunter was no fairy tale.</p>
<p>“You retired or…?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I became a hunter after some rogue demons possessed and killed my family many years ago, before Crowley named himself a King. But I’ve gotten my revenge and they no longer dwell the Earth.”</p>
<p>“And now what, you're… here?” he gestured to nothing in particular, ordering another beer.</p>
<p>“I’m happy, Dean. I’ve settled down and once again found peace,” you shook your head.</p>
<p>“And you don’t miss the adrenaline? Even a little bit?” Dean grinned, sending you a wink.</p>
<p>“You don’t know what adrenaline is when you have the owner beside you, when you finish your work a minute later than she wanted.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I bet she can be scary.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got no idea. I’ve met nicer demons than this old hag.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled.</p>
<p>“I guess every kind of life has it’s own challenges.”</p>
<p>You ordered a beer and then raised a toast.</p>
<p>“For the old times?”</p>
<p>“For the old times,” he clinked the bottle against yours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment if you did!</p>
<p>You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>